User talk:Christopher2142
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Cyclone GT page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 07:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Similar car designs in other games I am definitely the wrong person to ask about that. In my opinion, no, we should not be including it. There are many games that do not licence real life replicas and create vehicles that are based on the same real life cars that GTA uses for source material, there is no reason to list them here. That said, other staff here don't necessarily agree with me on this point and we will be having a discussion on it shortly. smurfy (coms) 03:43, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : By the way, I removed your edit on the Caipira Airways page earlier without leaving a reason, sorry. I was using my netbook and hit enter before typing in the summary field. I removed it because I doubted the connection and there are already mentions of the logo similarity to Brazilian airlines that would be relevant. smurfy (coms) 09:46, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Columbus Cathedral 1. Your image does not comply with the wiki's Policy. 2. The "trailer" version is not significantly different at all, that view is of the east side entry on Bismark Ave, not the main entry with the twin spires on the south entry. It does have some minor differences. Regards smurfy (coms) 09:19, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your edit to "An American Divorce" Good day, I was reviewing the trivia note that you added to the "An American Divorce" article, and I cannot seem to see the "Federal Reserve Bank of San Francisco" text that you mentioned was visible on the one dollar bill in the film poster. Could you please point out to me where it is located? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:29, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, yes, I see the marking now. Thank you for the image of the San Francisco bill. I am Australian, and as such I do not see American money often, hence my ignorance. :By the way, please remember to create a subject header and format your messages more appropriately, as the initial posting of your message contained no subject header and was, frankly, horrendously formatted, taking about three times the space than is normal, and was quite difficult to read. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:09, March 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Thank you for your condolences, I appreciate them. As for your formatting, you still did not quite do it correctly. There is no need to create a subject header for every message that you post: if it is part of an existing subject (as your last message was), please do not create a new subject header. Rather, create a new paragraph and use indentation (by adding a colon (:) before the start of the paragraph) if you are replying to another message. See how the section on my Talk page is formatted now or refer to this one for an example of what I mean. By the way, there is no need for the double line break that you see in between my messages, as that is simply my personal habit and preference. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:14, March 29, 2019 (UTC)